Demonio Shuya ID∞MDSB
|image = }} Demonio Shuya ID250MDSB 'is a Attack-Type bey and is used by Shuya. It evolves into Diablo Shuya UD5000LGPLRS Facebolt: Shuya The Face Bolt depicts Demonio Shuya, The Half Demonio That Eventually got Promoted to Diablo. The design strongly resembles Pegasus IV Besides the Way That instead of hexagonal facebolts Like other Beys this one features a New Circular FaceBolt The Circular Facebolt is designed specifically for Shuya's Beys This New Design Was Created By Shuya for the Sole Purpose of Not Only helps With multispin But If the Bey Happens to Flip Upside Down It'll Still Spin Without Falling Apart. Energy Ring: Shuya The Energy Rind Shuya Was Formed along with the Rest of this bey From an exploding star not Long after another Star Formed and Crashed into Earth Shuya stumbled Upon This and started to draw a design for Demonio Shuya not Long after He Found a way to Make a star last Forever Much Like Demon Shuya's facebolt Shuya Renamed It after Himself After Completely Finishing it. Fusion Wheel: Demonio *'Weight: 29.4 grams Demonio is a metallic Black color and much like it's successor Diablo, it resembles the God of the Underworld.Demonio has Two Giant wings that also Works as Extra Hands, each Wing Has 5 fingers like a hand and allows Demonio shuya to fly. However, it does not show any Attack potential as the wings Fold into a ball around demonio shuya it creates,a Sheild to Deflect any Attack Though cannot be done More than Onece though these wings are helpful in more than one way. Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1. Spin Track: Intercepting Distraction ∞ (ID∞) *'Weight:' 1.7 grams ID250 Is a customized Spin track Made from another star formed after the explosion of the star that created Facebolt: Shuya But Shuya took to stars he found and forged them together and Formed a 10 tip Spin track. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to someone with swords in both hands Spinning in circles. Do to that Effect Everytime my opponent attack it also takes damage. Performance tip: Multi direction spin Ball (MDSB) MDSB is a Ball type Performance Tip that Allows it to Spin Both Left and right. This Performance was the Made from the last 5 stars Shuya Found while traveling around the world He Found it Lying atop a roof In Moscow, Russia After Month of Brainstorming He finally Forged Them Into a Golden Ball.Do to being Part of a star The Ball Can be Either Light Or Heavy But Can only become Heavy if an attack is Launched, Being Heavy this will cause the bey to Drop to the standium center and Becomes un-movable By any attack After the move is over the ball then goes back to its normal Weight. Abilities *Shadow Vibrations Shadow Vibrations is a Ability Used only by Demonio Shuya, it is an Arial Attack, If my Enemy Hits me into the Sky My Bey transforms into a star and hits the oponent three times then Bounces off opponent and Flys Into the sky and The Effect of my Performance tip activates making the Spin ball heavier And Gains a Magnetic Attraction to the enemy bey Causing it to Slam Into it. Special Move(s) One-on-One (only) *Falling Star Tornado Falling star Tornado is a One-on-One Arial Attack, I put all the Wieght on the spin ball then releases it all when i reach the edge of the stadium i Fly up in the air and turn upside down creating a Tornado of falling stars with the opponent bey In the Middle With the Falling stars Keeping the bey in Place I reactivate the spin ball's Full weight And Lands atop of my opponent. Demonio de neón Shuya's Stats Category:Unregistered Beys